pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite 4
Elite 4 is the 40th level in Pokemon Tower Defense. Description You arrive at the Indigo Plateau, north of Route 23, where you meet the Elite 4: Lorelei, Koga, Bruno and Lance, standing outside the door. You see Koga and try to talk to him about combining forces, however, he and all of the Elite 4 are controlled by Mewthree, who is waiting in the champions room for you. After talking to Koga and being shocked that the Elite 4 are controlled by Mewthree, Lance introduces himself, and tells you that to fight Mewthree and Ash, you must battle all of them in a row. Instead of giving you support however, he tells you to "Just go home and give up", and recites Mewthree's dream, "Pokemon will roam the land without humans getting in the way". You get annoyed over this, and after Lance's speech, the battle between the Elite 4 begins! Layout Lorelei Spots: 72 Waves: 4 Candy: 5 Pokemon Missingno. Master's winning strategy Your team should consist of the following, all of them if not level 100 then at least level 96; 2 Lapras, both of them knowing Surf, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam; Mew, knowing Psychic, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam; Gengar, knowing Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, and Psychic (Giga Drain is optional but works very well as a fourth move); Weezing, knowing Clear Smog, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Dark Pulse; and Dragonite, knowing Thunderbolt and Dragon Claw. For Lorelei, the two Lapras will be your main means of attack. Set everything to Thunderbolt, except Weezing- set it to use Clear Smog. You'll see why. Use everything you have against the Slowbro, but bear in mind that their attack freezes all non-Ice-types, so you'll need to frequently click on the other four to defrost them. When Dewgong comes into play, have Weezing at the ready. Clear Smog will wipe out the Speed boost, and from there, the rest of your team using Thunderbolt will suffice. Don't be tempted to use Bulldoze; I can speak from experience when I say that When you have to deal with Lapras, just Thunderbolt will do, but this is the point where you might want to switch Gengar over to Giga Drain, as whatever Lapras does harms all non-Ice-types. Quickly. MAKE SURE TO KEEP WEEZING ALIVE OR YOU HAVE NO CHANCE! Jynx requires that you switch the Lapras to either Thunderbolt or Surf, Mew to Thunderbolt, Gengar to Shadow Ball, and maybe Weezing to Dark Pulse. Just be sure you're ready for the upcoming Dewgong- that's why keeping Weezing alive is important, because without Clear Smog, everything will move far too quickly to be KO'd. Koga is rather easy. Muk is not your top priority; as with the Giant Muk in Fuschia Gym, these won't take candies. Mercifully, they don't use Muk's Gas, either. Gengar and Weezing are your main attackers here. Have Gengar set to Psychic, and Weezing to Dark Pulse. Mew's Psychic will also be helpful. Focus on the small Pokémon and let the giant Muk go about their business. They'll leave if not KO'd. Bruno is also easy. Let Gengar and Mew Psychic the Fighting-types, and let the Lapras Surf the Onix. It's honestly that easy. Lance... Now it gets a tad tricky. You'll want to keep Lapras and Mew set on Ice Beam for everything but the Charizard, for which you want Thunderbolt (NOT Surf, as Sunny Day is in effect at that point). Have Weezing use Dark Pulse, Dragonite use Dragon Claw on the Dragon-types and Thunderbolt on the rest, and Gengar just use Thunderbolt (switching to Shadow Ball or Psychic for the Dragon-types). The level makes you switch attacks a tad often, but if you can keep up, it's honestly a piece of cake.